


where it all began

by teenwolfno1



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfno1/pseuds/teenwolfno1
Summary: This is how stiles and Derek met XDThere probably be some language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how stiles and Derek met XD
> 
> There probably be some language

Scott come we planned this stiles spoke down the phone to his mate Scott as ge grabbed the keys to his jeep! 

Stiles I'm sorry I can't go today Allison is coming over to do homework Scott said as he started to throw his clothes under his bed,

You mean Allison is coming over so you can shove your head up her ass! Stiles replied as he walked down the stairs to the front door, 

No that's not what I mean

Hmm really whatever I'll just go on my own

Stiles no the woods isn't a place to go by yourself! 

Yes dad 

Stiles I'm serious we can go tomorrow

Nah Scott Buddy your forgetting couch is making us run out here tomorrow so we won't have time I gotta go anything bye,

Stiles please stay put 

Stiles hanged up before Scott could say anything else

Always ditching me stiles muttered as he pulled out of the drive 

It didn't take as long as he thought to reach the woods 

Okay you can do this stiles said to himself as he grabbed buckets and everything else he needed from his jeep before heading into the woods

hay there ,

The teen stopped In his tracks and turned round to see a guy with blonde hair standing there with a grin

Hay stiles replied before he started walking again you lost the guy spoke

No been here before stiles said walking faster you know you shouldn't be out here by yourself

You should tell yourself that stiles said he came to a stop and turned to look at the guy

But I'm not by myself the blonde Said

Right stiles said replied but was stopped when 4 other guys walked over

Believe me now the guy said with a smile

Look I should get going stiles was saying but beautiful he could leave one of the guys grabbed him I don't think so buddy one of them said!

Your phone wallet car keys now another guy spoke

If you let me go I can hand them to you stiles said trying not to show how scared he was

The blond gave a nod to the other guy to let him go

Before any of them could react stiles grabbed the one of the buckets he dropped and het the one behind in the head and took off 

GET HIM one of them shouted

Stiles ran and ran and ran not stopping not looking just running trying to escape..even though the exact was the other side of the woods,

Out of nowhere he was jumped on by one of the guys 

Okay ow stiles said as he the side of head came in contact with something hard on the ground

Can't...run...now can ya the blond said as he gave stiles a punch in the face cutting his lip open

I...can't....breathe stiles said as he was out of breath from running and now having a guy sitting on him 

Aw..can't you another said 

What was that one of the gang said as a loud grow was heard

No idea

Get...of ...me stiles coughed shut up the blond one said as he hit stiles in the head

At the point stiles most of blacked out as when he came to he saw a guy wearing mostly black fighting the gang 

You okay the guy said after a few minutes of fighting the others

...oh...god ..i..im..gonna..die stiles said between trying to breathe as he saw the guys eyes were red

Am not gonna hurt you the guy said as bent down

Your bleeding he said as he grabbed stiles chin and turned his head to the side

I..its...j..j..just...nothing

Come on I'll sort that out am Derek by the way Derek said as he helped stiles to his feet!

S...stiles

What happened Derek spoke as had held of stiles arm to help him walk 

I don't...no...I

Whoa Derek said as stiles fell to the ground you ok ..stiles hay open your eyes..stiles Derek said given the teen a slap on his cheek.

Hmm this bed his so comfy stiles said as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with another guys

Ur awake good Derek spoke as he finished cleaning up the cut on the youngers head.,

How long was I out

Not long maybe 30 minutes Derek said as stood up

Hmm stiles said closing hos eyes again

Don't go to sleep Derek as he tapped the teens face

I'm not stiles said again

What were you doing out there Derek Said as he sat down at the foot of his bed to untie the teens shoes 

I was gonna set up a prank well me and Scott were who's Scott? Of my dumbass friend who loves making out with this girl and ditching me! So I came out here to do it myself and this guy was following me then his mate came I ran they ran they court me you came and saved the day

Derek couldn't help a smile yeah well I do that sometimes

So your like super guy

You could say that Derek joked 

You know I should be trying to escape 

Why Derek said as he stood up to grab a blanket

Your eyes were red I've seen yellow but red

What do you mean you seem yellow? Derek said as he out the blanket over the teen 

Meh friend Scott he's a wolf...haha stupid I know actually I'm not even sure if your eyes were red maybe it was just me 

Stiles shhh Derek said as he sat down in a chair that was by the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter..again XD

Oh god you must think I'm crazy I just told a stranger that my best friend is a wolf .... Like you must think I'm not right in the bead stiles said she tried to get comfortable,

Stiles Derek said moving over to the teen I believe you! HA no you don't you're just saying that to make me feel less crazy

Stiles Derek said again I do believe you because....

Because what stiles asked sitting up

Because am one of the alpha's!

So..what colour eyes dose a alpha have??

Red Derek said as he flashed his eyes at the teen 

....so am not going crazy stiles spoke

Ha no stiles your not going crazy now Lie down get some rest 

I should be running for my life stiles said again as he slowly let sleep take him under but I don't feel in danger here...

Derek didn't say anything just smirked

~a few hours later~

I should ring stiles tell him I can go with him now Scott said as he lead Allison to the front door hmm Allison said as she gave Scott one more hug before heading out,

Scott sighed as he pulled out his phone put in his mates number

.......

"hay this is stiles I can't talk right now obviously you would know that if your listening to this...anyway I'm probably in jail..or something or I'm actually doing something that doesn't make me get in to trouble haha leave a message if you can be bothered "

Hay stiles it's Scott am free to with you now of you haven't already gone? Ring me back 

Ugh stiles muttered as he woke up  
You okay? Derek asked looking up at the teen, yeah good just hurts stiles said as he went to get out of bed,

How long was I out? Stiles asked seeing the sun slowly go down

A few hours Derek said looking back at his book

Oh...I should probably go back make sure my jeep is okay and hasn't been stolen!

I'll walk with you Derek said as he stood up

Oh no its fine you already did took care of me stiles said he put his shoes back on 

Stiles I don't mind plus I don't want to get arrested if you got killed on your way back!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked you probably didn't....but that's fine XDDD ahah hope your all having a good day/night/evening  
> /morning who saw teen wolf what was your favourite part of that ep my favourite was probably when stiles got to speak to Lydia and school

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is chapter one 
> 
> Be sure to leave some feed back XD...if you want to..XD


End file.
